Eye Examination
by Authorjelek
Summary: "Aku tak suka dirimu memandangku hanya dari pantulan lensa kacamatamu, Shintarou." Midorima yang tak mengerti. Dan Akashi yang terus memaksanya untuk mengerti. /Drabblish-AkaMido-fic.


**Eye Examination.**

Kuroko no Basuke and all of its characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

**Authorjelek** hanyalah **penulis fiksi **yang **tak berhak mendapat keuntungan** komersial ini.

.

Terinspirasi lagu '**Eye Examination**' yang dinyanyikan **Megpoid GUMI**.

.

Siang ini, saat mentari sudah tak bersinar tepat di puncak lengkungan gerak semunya, dua insan berhadapan berbatas sebuah papan dan keping shogi di atasnya. Memperingati beberapa hari sebelum kelulusan keduanya.

Dewi fortuna dan kata 'menang' masih dengan senantiasa memihak satu orang yang sama dan tak berpaling.

Keheningan yang menyeruak, suara detikan jam yang bahkan teredam kesunyian serta aura serius dan intens dari kedua individual yang sedang bersaing dalam hal catur jepang—sebut saja shogi. Midorima belum menyatakan menyerah pada lawannya—dan ia tak bermaksud untuk menyerah di pertandingan shogi yang (mungkin) terakhir bagi mereka ini.

Akashi menatap nanar pada orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu menang, Shintarou."

Lelaki berhelai hijau menghiraukannya.

Dan yang berambut merah menyadari ini adalah gilirannya kembali. Dijalankannya salah satu pion hingga takdir menyatakan selangkah sebelum kemenangan.

"Aku akan membalikkan takdir itu hari ini, Akashi."

"Jangan bermimpi, Shintarou. Kau sedang terpojok sekarang."

Dan kata-kata Midorima bisa dibilang nekat karena dirinya memang sudah benar-benar di ujung kekalahan sekarang.

Berusaha tenang, Midorima mengunci mulutnya sebelum tangannya menggerakkan pion shogi. Tidak, ia sempat berpikir sebentar.

TAK.

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tak salah. Ia—Midorima tahu kemenangan Akashi berhasil diundurnya. Dan lelaki yang kalah jangkung itu menyeringai.

"Shintarou, aku suka semangatmu. Kau benar-benar bernafsu untuk mengalahkanku dalam segala hal, eh?"

Midorima mendengus pelan, "Aku tak suka nada bicaramu—atau pemilihan katamu, Akashi. Aku akui memang tak—belum ada satu hal pun dari persaingan kita yang dapat kumenangkan."

Seringai itu berubah menjadi senyum kecut dalam sepersekian detik.

"Sedangkan kata-katamu yang menyiratkan kau pernah kalah itu seperti meledekku, _nanodayo_."

Tiba-tiba jemari Akashi yang dingin menyentuh kacamata Midorima.

"Shintarou. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat dan kau harus mendengarkanku setelah ini."

Kaget, dua manik hijau itu membulat. Ia hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang Akashi perintahkan. Penolakan akan segera terbaca _emperor eye _milik Akashi. Dan kaptennya memang bisa dibilang mengerikan kalau ada yang melanggar perintahnya.

TAK.

Dan benar saja. Kemenangan Akashi—yang harusnya sudah diundur oleh Midorima—secepat ini diambil 'pemilik'-nya. Kaptennya memang tak pernah main-main.

Midorima membeku.

"Shintarou. Lihatlah aku."

"Hah—"

"Jangan menggunakan kacamatamu."

Kepala yang awalnya menaruh seluruh perhatian hingga terarah ke papan shogi mendangak. Dan bahkan, respon Midorima terlalu lambat—hingga Akashi yang (sepertinya) habis kesabaran sudah melepas paksa kacamatanya sebelum empunya yang melepaskan.

"Akashi! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Kacamataku bisa ru—"

"Apa yang bisa kaulihat dariku?"

Yang berhasil masuk ke retina Midorima hanyalah gambaran sepasang iris dwiwarna bagai menariknya masuk ke dunia yang berbeda. Sisanya hanyalah gambar kabur akibat kacamatanya yang tak terpakai.

Dua iris itu seperti sedang memerintahkan midorima untuk memasuki dunia sang kapten bersurai merah bagaimanapun caranya—dengan cara menyeretnya sekalipun.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Akashi."

Midorima tak mau menjelaskan hal yang berhasil dilihatnya.

"Aku tahu aku tak pernah menyukai caramu memandangku."

Senyuman kecut itu kembali terpahat di paras Akashi.

"Aku tak suka dirimu memandangku hanya dari pantulan lensa kacamatamu, Shintarou."

Telinga mendengar dan otot-otot yang tiba-tiba kaku seperti terkena struk. Padahal impulsnya masih bekerja. Tapi malah memerintah tubuhnya untuk tetap berada di posisi diam.

"Pandang, lihatlah aku sedalam mungkin. Telusurilah. Buatlah kedua matamu memandangku jauh, sebagaimana _emperor eyes_-ku ini memandangmu."

Permintaan atau perintah, yang bergetar dari pita suara Akashi itu selalu bernada sama; memerintah.

Maka yang pertama kali menjadi jawaban Midorima setelah otak mencerna pendengarannya adalah sulit. Midorima pun sadar dirinya takkan bisa memiliki mata sekritis _emperor eyes _atau sekadar meniru selayaknya kise.

Bodoh memang. Midorima hanya mengisi otaknya dengan pecahan-pecahan teori harfiah tanpa mencoba mencerna kata-kata Akashi dalam definisi lain.

"Shintarou, kau harus tahu ada satu hal yang belum kumenangkan."

Dan itu bisa membuat Midorima nyaris terlonjak akibat fokusnya yang sebelumnya masih terarah ke _emperor eye _atau segala penjelasan Akashi.

"Hmph. Kau ingin mematahkan prinsipmu sendiri, Akashi? Kau bilang kemenangan adalah hal yang absolut bagimu, bukan?"

Midorima menyempatkan diri melemparkan sebuah sindirian ke Akashi.

"Aku hanya bilang belum, Shintarou. Dan tak ada kata gagal dalam kamusku."

Perlahan, mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, Akashi sudah berdiri tegak di hadapan Midorima. Sementara individu yang lain belum beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Tapi mata ini melawanku untuk menyatakan hasil yang kuinginkan, Shintarou."

Alis sewarna daun itu mengernyit.

"Kalau benar mata ini dapat meramalkan masa depan, berarti kata baru yang menyedihkan akan tercantum di kamusku. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya."

Pupil Midorima harus membesar—berakomodasi dengan tepat, penglihatannya harus cermat untuk mendapati setitik air mata terbetuk di pelupuk Akashi.

(Dan Midorima harap penglihatannya tidak menipunya, dan semua yang terpantul hingga sampai retinanya itu tak hanya delusi belaka.)

"Shintarou, hal yang ingin kumenangkan itu…"

Indra perabanya dapat merasakan bahwa ada tekanan yang berubah serta sentuhan di sekitar pipinya. Lima jari menjamah pipinya lalu menarik kepalanya ke individu di depannya. Matanya boleh membuka selebar mungkin setelah merasa nafasnya yang tiba-tiba tertahan, tercekat. Salah satu bagian kulitnya yang dinilai paling sensitif merasakan sebuah sapuan lembut dari hal yang sama namun pemilik berbeda. Midorima dapat merasakan hangat yang menghantar dari satu manusia ke manusia lain. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya yang entah kenapa mulai terasa membakar. Dan perlu satuan waktu internasional untuk menghitung lamanya; atau bahkan sudah memasuki kelipatan 60-nya.

Akashi memberinya waktu untuk kembali bernapas.

Dan pita suaranya tak dapat bergetar untuk menggertak Akashi.

"…hatimu."

Seberkas cahaya matahari sore menyinari Akashi, sementara Midorima menghabiskan waktu untuk menyadarkan diri dari lamunan—atau dirinya yang sempat tercengang—mengingat dua kalimat terputus Akashi sebelumnya.

_(Shintarou, biarkan aku 'mengobati' matamu hingga semuanya bisa jernih terlihat di matamu kembali. Hingga kau dapat memandangku sejernih dan sejelas mungkin.)_

.

**Fin**.

.

Curahan hati saya… sumpah buat karakterisasi Akashi tiu susah. Saya bahkan rada yakin ini OOC. Dan kayaknya saya napsu banget yak buat adegan 'HAHA'-nya. Btw, typo dan segala kesalahan penulis mohon dimaafkan. Dan kalau mau ngecantum ke review (sekalian ngasih saran gitu), silakan.

Sekian deh. Makasih udah mau mbaca!


End file.
